1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package and method for forming the same, and more particularly to a chip package formed by wafer scale package processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The chip packaging process is an important step in the process of fabricating an electronic product. Chip packages not only protect the chips therein from outer environmental contaminants, but they also provide electrical connection paths between electronic elements inside and outside of the chip package.
How to reduce the size of the chip packages, fabricate numerous chip packages, and reduce the cost and time required for processing have become important issues.